The Aftermath
by Rakero-chan
Summary: Sequel to Sexy no Jutsu Contest: Hinata lives in her room, all alone, with no contact with anyone. That is how she likes it. No surprises. How did the poor, shy girl end up this way? Read the original and give me some ideas please!


I really should be working on my Ceramics project, but here goes nothing:

Dedicated to Ruki44…because I think I took out the bit where we talk about the characters in the beginning of the chapters…and because she started it all. Have fun at college!

What you some of you have been waiting two years for…

* * *

THE AFTERMATH

Hinata doesn't go outside the compound anymore. Not even outside of the Main Branch house if she can help it. She just gets followed and stared at and the guards always have more work to do than usual. She does not like that at all.

Before Hinata decided never to venture outside the compound again, she took to disguising herself with a Henge. This did not work to defend her against the experienced jounin and ANBU, who saw straight through her disguise. Several chases and a few awkward situations later, Hinata had made a comfy little nest in her room with the window boarded over under the permanently shut, heavy curtains and with its own bathroom. She had even had enough time to research a way to block the Byakugan from seeing through the walls. Although she blew up her haven twice in the process, Hinata found that it was the right way to go when Neji resorted to breaking down her door to check on her.

Hinata thought that she had handled the situation rather well. She had toughed it out for three weeks before she finally broke down. Of course, when you had Uchiha Sasuke, and therefore a squad of ANBU members stalking you in the market place in full view of everyone, your social life went out the window. But team meeting weren't the same. Kiba and Shino looked more at her body than her eyes (although you couldn't really tell with Shino) and they could never handle any intensive training or some slightly off-color jokes when in her presence. She fixed that problem by training by herself or with Hanabi and going on solo missions…

Actually, she only went on one solo mission. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

On her way to deliver a rather unimportant scroll to an average city, she ran into team nine. They were headed to the same town to stay for the night before continuing on to the capitol to deliver a more urgent message. It was awkward for all involved. Shikamaru and Choji still had the contest on their minds and weren't acting themselves. Asuma was ashamed at the fact that he had checked out a _girl_ who was half his age and on his girlfriend's team no less! The males avoided eye contact and ignored all attempts that Ino made to include them in her loud conversation with Hinata. Ino picked up on this and, being nervous, talked more and louder, while Hinata answered in increasingly shorter and softer replies. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the city and split up; Hinata to finish her mission and team nine to the Korean Barbeque for a very awkward meal.

Relieved to be alone, she dropped her guard on her way back to Konoha. At dusk, she was able to see the very top of the Hokage Monument over the tops of the trees. That is when she was pinned ground, hands above her head, gray eyes looking straight into red Sharingan.

Itachi decided that now would be the perfect time to take Hinata. She was going to be his wife anyway, so why prolong it? As it was beginning to get dark, there would be more security inside the village, but they wouldn't consider her missing until noon the next day. Hinata could have just decided that she would stay in the village she went to on her mission or she might be camping for all they knew. No one would panic until sunset the next day.

Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't able to put together a good escape plan, let alone complete train of thought. Here is a look inside her head:

_Sharingan! Way too close! Not Sasuke, his older brother…A MISSING NIN! What will I do now? Run? Can't; way to fast and he is just too close. He's handsome, but creepy… What am I thinking?!? Fight? Heck No! He is a missing nin, he's got to be superstrong! Deceive? …Worth a try but the Sharingan should see through it. Just keep away from him and try to get _someone's_ attention.

* * *

_

And here I thought I would be able to make a oneshot…

Please give me some ideas!!!!

ON a less interesting note, I just found that over the summer, my brother changed my iPod's name to Snarfbuggle…


End file.
